031815VyllenLily
11:45 -- spiritedScion SS began trolling galliardTartarologist GT at 23:45 -- 11:46 SS: ((ey)) 11:46 GT: ((sup bb)) 11:46 SS: ((Is Lily in the room or no?)) 11:47 GT: Lily enters the room, grinning like an idiot as she puts away her mobile phone. 11:48 SS: "Hey Lily, your mom trolled me. I gotta do some stuff. This also changes things." 11:48 SS: Vyllen is tooling around on the floor with a laptop. 11:48 GT: Her grin widens. "How bad did she chew you out." 11:48 SS: "Uh... not too bad? ngl, I was scared, but she's not as bad as I thought." 11:49 GT: "Also whatcha gotta do." She squats down next to him, looking at the screen. 11:50 SS: "She told me I'm not allowed to talk to some Herald dude, and Scarlet. And I'm gonna get TWINK CULTURAL LESSONS from some Meouet. Don't know why you can't do it... And then I gotta get hot before I try and do any primers. Oh. And I can't use shenanicite without her permission." 11:50 SS: "Again, not too bad." 11:52 GT: "Yeah, I'll be honest with you, I don't know SHIT about Twink culture 'cept what Libz's told me." 11:52 SS: "Some twink you are." He teases 11:53 SS: "I also gotta do some other stuff. Like get some weapons and a stim or somethin'." 11:53 SS: "I think this is going to be fun! Even uh... Even if I piss everyone off." 11:53 GT: "Yyyyeah. Just...don't tell anyone else. Seriously." 11:54 SS: "I don't plan on it. I gotta GET GUD FIRST." 11:54 SS: "So I can totally demolish them if it comes down to it." 11:54 SS: "I mean, so I don't die." 11:54 GT: "Mmmmmmhmm." She raises a skeptical eyebrow. 11:55 SS: "I'm not evil if that's what your thinkin'." 11:55 GT: "Yeah, I know. You couldn't be a decent villain if you tried." 11:55 SS: "And we probably won't get to hang out as much? Since I kind of can't leave Meouets side." 11:55 SS: "It's all in the name." 11:56 GT: "Ahaha. Have fun with her." 11:56 SS: "Why? Is she like batshit insane or something?" He does the :? face. 11:56 GT: "She a BIIIIIITCH." 11:57 SS: "Aw man really? Like... A basic bitch? Or a real real salty one?" 11:58 SS: "I can handle basic. I don't know about salty bitches." 11:58 GT: "Straight salt." 11:58 GT: "Straight motherfucking salt." 11:58 SS: "FUUUUUUUUUCK." 11:59 GT: "Just Sorser the fuck out of her and you'll be fine." 11:59 SS: "How do I Sorser her? Being a sleazy nerd?" 11:59 GT: "Didn't you ever read his book?" 11:59 SS: "bwahahaha. No." 12:00 GT: She decaptchalogues it and tosses it at his face. "Bone up. You're in for a long ride." 12:00 SS: "But bluuhhhh." 12:00 GT: "No bluhs. This is your own damn fault." 12:02 SS: "So now I have to act like a posh dork, and get cultural lessons with a salt mine?" 12:03 GT: "That is exactly what you have to do." 12:03 SS: "This is already suffering." 12:04 GT: "Good. Keep going." 12:04 SS: "And another thing." 12:04 GT: "Also Libz says if you do any other stupid things I am fully authorized to beat the shit out of you." 12:04 SS: D: "But we're friends!" 12:05 SS: "But anyways, I'm not sure if I'm going to have to tool around in your room with these cultural lessons, or sneak around like a total pro." 12:06 GT: "Yeah. Doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of you. I was friends with Thiago and he gave me permission to fucking stab him if he ever turned evil." 12:06 SS: Vyllen pouts, "Mmph." 12:07 GT: "I'll miss having you as a roomie if you do move out, though." She grins. "Reminds me of the good old days." 12:07 SS: "Fond memories. But I 12:08 SS: am gonna be the best Twink. And then I'm gonna get good and fill out your primer, and protect you from creeps or something and we're still gonna be besties and it's going to be great." 12:08 GT: "Hell yeah." She raises a fist. "Bunp me." 12:09 SS: "Bunped." Vyllen bunps that fist. 12:11 GT: "Fuck yes." She flops back on the bed. "So you OK in here apart from facing the wrath of an angry goddess? Need any grub or anything?" 12:11 SS: "I guess? Man, must feel great being able to go outside." 12:12 SS: "I'm not particularly hungry right now but charcoal jerky would be nice for later." 12:13 GT: "You got it. I'll be sure to snap some sweet selfies of all the great stuff you're missing, too, for torture's sake." 12:13 SS: "You monster." 12:20 SS: "So what say you, fellow Twink. Shall we ham up my last night in your room with shenanigans or some other bullshit?" 12:20 GT: "Always." She pulls out her laptop. "I've got a metric fuckton of Disney movies on here. You wanna MST3K the fuck out of 'em?" 12:21 SS: "Hell yes. Hell fucking yes." 12:24 GT: She begins setting it up. "Let's do this." 12:24 GT: ((upost)) 12:24 SS: ((blargh)) 12:24 -- spiritedScion SS ceased trolling galliardTartarologist GT at 00:24 --